Forevermore
by Rogue187
Summary: Detective Anthony Dante DiNozzo Omega wolf in the Baltimore PD pack he always thought he would forever be alone, for his father drilled it into his head he'd be nothing, until one day he literally ran right into his true mate, can he overcome his fear of forever being alone and learn to be what his true mate needs him to be forevermore.


**Forevermore**

 **By: Rogue187**

Tony pushed himself up off his but for a moment needing the reprieve. He was still watching for the target Danny had closed his eyes for a nap while he kept an eye out. His wolf senses were on full alert. Detective Anthony Dante DiNozzo Omega wolf in the Baltimore PD pack, his partner Detective Danny Price a Beta within the pack and also his friend always there for him vice versa. In this world Omegas are not wimps as the used to portray them before werewolves became known. They were as strong as they made themselves be, there were some who used their status as an Omega to their advantage and was the whiney small wolf, but definitely not all, and definitely not Tony.

A year before his last year in college the final law passed where Omegas could be in any job not just the ones that the council allowed but all and any just as any other wolf. Tony then decided to persway his dream to become a cop, he was good at it even earning himself detective at a very young age. But that also made a lot of other people and wolves upset that were on the police force, hence the need to change departments every two years. Now though he found a medium, the Baltimore Police department had a few that didn't like him but most of them where humans and it wasn't because he was an Omega, it was because he was so young, he could live with that. The pack within the Department took him in didn't mind he was an Omega and even protected him even when he didn't need it.

Tony saw movement and tapped Danny in the side.

"Wha…" Danny came awake and shook his head like he would if he were in wolf form.

"Got movement." Tony said hand him the binoculars. Danny took them and looked.

"That's our guy." Danny said throwing the binoculars down as Tony threw the door open and they called to the guy.

"Baltimore PD! Hands up!" Tony hollered one guy ran into the alley as the guy they were looking for (Joey Peanuts) ran the other way. Tony went after the one that ran into the alley.

"You can't run from me I'm where tube socks!" Tony hollered. Soon Tony did catch up and his wolf instincts kicked in and he tackled the guy, once on the ground the guy turned and clocked him, Tony immediately pulled his gun and pointed it at him. But before wither of them could say anything Tony realized to late that the guy under him was an Alpha, not just an Alpha but a strong one, with a pack, he could feel the power radiating off of him. Tony couldn't control it even if he tried, he sagged forward both his hands falling to the ground on either side of the Alpha, he felt the Alpha place one hand on his waist the other on the side of his face as Tony laid his head down on his shoulder. This could not be happening; this was so rare that Tony believed it not to be true but a myth. Tony tried to regain his strength and push himself back up to arrest this guy that he knew was supposed to be a criminal, but Tony could sense him and he knew, just knew that he really wasn't.

"Alpha." Tony whimpered.

"Shh." The Alpha said, holding him softly almost like he was fragile which at this point he really did feel that way. Suddenly Tony felt another presence behind him.

"Tony!" Danny said in shock and horror, for what he saw was that his Omega partner was in the arms of a Alpha criminal and from the smell and the feel of things they were bonding. It was supposed to be a long process to be bonded unless…

"Tony is he, are you…" Danny trailed of true mates. Not even the fact that the Alpha was a criminal would help the council or the government stop this from happening, once a true mate bonding process begins it cannot be stopped for it could be dangerous for the parties involved.

"Detective Price, if you could back the van into the alley and I'll get us both into the back." The Alpha said still holding Tony close.

"How can I trust you?" Danny said still worried for his partner.

"You can't but I promise you I will not hurt him." The Alpha said and for some reason Danny believed him. Danny ran and went to grab the van backing it into the alley. Once there Danny parked it then the back opened and Danny watched as the Alpha managed to get both of them into the van.

Once back at the station Danny took both his partner and the Alpha into one of the conference rooms and shut the door. After speaking with the Alpha he got a name a badge number and a number to call, and a short time later he sat at his desk his gut easing as he stared at the phone that he just hung up from. 'A federal agent.' He thought to himself.

"Alpha" Tony whined as he leaned against his Alpha.

"Yes Tony." The Alpha said brushing some of the bangs from the Omegas forehead to the side and kissed him there. The Alpha could feel the fear hidden under the instinct within Tony.

"Tony, I'm not really a criminal, I'm undercover. My name is Alpha Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jethro said.

Tony snorted a little and Jethro tapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey now." Jethro said.

"Leroy" Tony started.

"Jethro, please." Jethro said and Tony got the feeling that he didn't say please often which only made Tony smile.

"Jethro, what happens now?" He asked because he really wanted to know.

"For now I'm just going to hold you, later we are gonna talk." Jethro said placing another kiss on top of Tony's head.

 **TBC**


End file.
